


Learning How to

by arrny



Series: Young Neal and Mozzie [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied Neal Caffrey/Kate Moreau, M/M, Past episode, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Virginity Kink, 닐케이트(언급만 됨), 모지닐, 블로우잡
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: 애들러에게 완벽한 사기를 치기 위하여 모지에게 "남자를 꼬시는 법"을 배우는 닐.(19금 PWP 입니다.)





	Learning How to

 

 나 잘하고 있어요? 닐이 기대를 담은 눈빛으로 모지를 올려보았다. 모지는 지금 딱 돌아버리기 직전이었다. 이건 다 미친 짓이었다. 뭐? 남자 꼬시는 법을 가르쳐달라고? 닐은 미친 게 틀림없었다. 꼬맹이 주제에. 남자 경험은 쥐뿔도 없는 꼬맹이 주제에. 

 

 닐은 목을 숙여 조금 더 깊숙이 모지 것을 머금었다. 뜨겁게 자신을 감싸오는 여린 입안에 모지는 숨을 들이켰다. 세상에, 남자 꼬시는 법을 알려주겠다고 고개를 끄덕인 모지는 그 중에서도 가장 미친놈이었다. 특히 이런 와중에도, 이제 갓 청소년 티를 벗은 풋내 나는 꼬맹이에게 펠라를 받는 이 와중에, 느끼고 있는 자신은 죽어 마땅했다. 

 

 모지가 어떻게 느끼건 말건, 닐은 제 입을 열심히 놀리고 있었다. 타액에 젖어 번들거리는 입술이 그의 페니스 끝을 감싸고 천천히 앞뒤로 움직였다. 다 담기는 부담스러운지, 조금씩 삼켜가며 살풋 찡그려지는 어린 청년의 표정이 색정적이었다. 다시 그가 고개를 올려 모지를 바라보았다. 하늘빛 눈은 여전히 깨끗하고 순진해 모지는 숨이 턱 막혔다. 이건 지나치게… 배덕했다. 입에 그대로 귀두 끝을 머금은 채로 닐은 몇 초 동안 물끄러미 모지를 바라보고 있었다. 날 배덕감과 죄책감으로 찔러 죽일 셈이니, 더 이상 견디지 못하고 모지가 한 마디 하려고 할 때, 닐이 입을 열었다. 아니, 입을 뗐다. 모지 것에서. 닐의 부푼 입술에서 가느다란 은빛 타액이 흘러내렸다. 모지는 그마저도 야하게 보이는 자신이 정말 싫었다. 

 

 “모지, 표정이 왜 그래요?”

하, 모지는 헛웃음을 흘렸다. 이 미친 꼬맹이가 정말. 그는 흐트러진 숨을 가다듬고 말했다. 

 “…그럼 내가 이 상황에서 좋다고 느껴야겠니.” 

꼬맹이의 표정이 굳었다. 그가 눈썹 끝을 늘어뜨리고는 주저하며 물었다. 자신의 다리 사이에 앉아 모지를 올려보는 그 애처로운 표정에 또 다시 중심으로 열이 몰렸다. 아, 미친.

“내가 그렇게 못 해요?”

 “…뭐? 아니, 아니!”

모지는 참지 못하고 닐을 밀어냈다. 이런 어린 애를 상대로 발기한 자신을 죽여 버리고 싶었다. 아무리 애들러에게 사기를 친다고 해도 그렇지, 이건 너무 갔다. 애들러는 말로도 충분히 구워삶을 수 있을 것이다. 굳이 이런 미친 짓까지 해가며 몸으로 꼬시지 않아도 사기는 칠 수 있다. 역시, 불필요 했어… 모지는 그렇게 생각하며 바지를 올렸다. 아니, 올리려고 했다. 

 “모지!”

미친 꼬맹이는 그러지 못하게 바지를 꼭 붙들고 그의 가랑이 사이로 더욱 파고들었다. 그만 좀 해, 모지가 입을 열어 닐을 말리려던 순간, 닐이 먼저 선수를 쳤다.

 

 “지금 모지가 안 가르쳐주면 나가서 처음 보는 남자한테 배워올 거예요!”

 

…뭐? 모지는 꼬맹이의 파격적인 발언에 흠칫 굳었다. 깨끗했던 하늘빛 눈동자가 이제는 완강한 고집을 담고 그를 노려보고 있었다. 

 “아저씨가 가르쳐준다고 약속했잖아요. 네?”

다시 눈썹을 늘어뜨리며 초롱초롱한 눈빛으로 올려보는 꼬맹이. 넘어가면 안 돼, 모지는 눈을 질끈 감았다. 저 푸른 눈빛에 약한 자신이 이렇게 원망스러운 적도 없었다. 

 “제발요….”

눈을 감아도 닐의 찡찡대는 목소리는 막을 수 없었다. 그리고 다시 그의 중심으로 파고드는 손도. 꼬맹이의 섬세한 손이 그의 페니스를 잡고 천천히 쓸기 시작했다. 

“어차피 섰잖아요. 빼줄 테니까요…….”

그 짓궂은 속삭임에 안 넘어갈 자가 어디 있을까. 모지는 결국 무너졌다. 어디 네 마음대로 해 봐라, 요 어린 녀석아. 그는 한숨을 내쉬고는 몸을 늘어뜨렸다. 나중에 후회하겠지만 진짜 어쩔 수 없었다. 닐은 체념한 모지를 올려보며 씨익 웃었다. 단단하게 발기한 그의 것이 다시 뜨거운 입안에 묻혔다. 

 

 닐은 제가 능숙하지 못해서 모지가 불편해 하는 것이라도 오해한 것이 분명했다. 다소 도전적인 표정으로 닐은 한계에 올 정도까지 페니스를 입안에 밀어 넣었다. 촉촉하게 감기는 구강 내벽이 상상 이상으로 기분이 좋아 모지는 짧게 신음했다. 닐은 그런 모지를 올려보며 잠시 주저했다. 입 안 깊숙한 곳까지 들어찬 페니스가 버거운 듯 눈가가 발갛게 달아올라있었다. 와, 모지는 다시 눈을 감았다. 시각적 자극이 지나쳤다. 빨갛게 달아올라 서투르게 그의 것을 빨아주는 곱슬머리 소년이라니. 닐은 굳이 ‘꼬시는 법’을 배우지 않아도 되지 않을까. 그는 왕복을 시작한 닐의 입안을 느끼며 멍하니 생각했다. 고자가 아니라면 누구나 저 얼굴이 자기 아래에 깔려 있다는 사실만으로 설 수 있을 것 같은데.……딱 지금 모지 자신처럼. 다시 자책감이 그를 파고들었다. 내가 꼬맹이를 데리고 무슨 사기를 치겠다고, 진짜… 그는 후회했다. 그러나 왕복 운동을 하고 있는 닐이 혀까지 써서 기둥을 핥기 시작한 순간, 그는 후회를 모두 잊고 깊게 느껴버렸다. 

닐은 볼이 홀쭉해질 정도로 강하게 그를 빨고 있었다. 버거워서 목 안 쪽으로 억눌린 신음을 흘리고 있는 주제에, 그는 놀랄 정도로 끈질기게 페니스를 애무하고 있었다. 닐은 각도를 살짝 바꾸어 고개를 더 묻었다. 모지의 귀두 끝이 목 안 쪽의 여리디 여린 살에 닿았다. 그 환상적인 부드러움에 모지는 고개를 젖혔다. 

“큭, 콜록……!” 

 하지만 닐은 결국 버티지 못하고 페니스를 뱉어냈다. 너무 깊은 곳까지 모지를 받아들인 게 분명했다. 그는 헛구역질까지 해대며 기침을 했다. 모지는 닐의 결 좋은 곱슬머리에 손을 뻗어 어루만졌다. 어린 청년의 눈가에는 눈물방울이 맺혀있었다. 그 모습이 가련해 모지는 머리칼을 천천히 쓰다듬으며 말했다. 

 “닐, 무리하지 말고 안 닿는 부분은 손으로 만져.”

닐은 그를 올려보며 순순히 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고는 쉬지도 않고 다시 페니스를 물었다. 아 맞다. 모지는 그제야 후회했다. 손을 쓰라고 말할 게 아니라, 이제 그만하면 되었다고 말했어야 하는데. 내가 이렇게 변태 아저씨 같을 줄이야… 그러나 늦은 일이었다. 닐은 이미 왕복 운동을 하며 손으로 뿌리 부분과 고환을 애무하고 있었다. 

확실히 손까지 동원된 펠라치오는 강력했다. 닐이 여린 입 천장으로 그를 조이기 시작하자 모지는 사정감이 몰려오는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 다급히 닐에게 말했다. 

 “꼬맹아, 쌀 것 같으니까 그만해.”

이 건방진 꼬맹이는 그의 말을 듣지 않았다. 그는 발간 눈으로 모지를 올려보더니, 그 여린 안쪽으로 그를 더욱 세게 조이기 시작했다. 갑작스런 자극에 모지는 숨을 들이켰다. 

 “닐!”

모지는 닐을 냅다 떠밀었다. 그리고 다음 순간 사정했다. 다행히 닐의 입안에 사정하지 않을 수 있었다. 

 “얼굴에 하면 어떡해요!”

…‘다행히’는 개뿔. 결국 그는 닐의 얼굴과 머리칼을 하얀 점액으로 온통 더럽혀버리고 말았다. 닐은 흐트러진 얼굴로 헥헥대면서도 투덜거릴 건 다 투덜거렸다. 

 “그냥 제 입에 하지 그랬어요. 나 좀 이따 케이트랑 약속 있단 말이에요. 샤워 다시 해야 하잖아….”

 “그래, 미안…….”

모지는 대충 대꾸했다. 진한 사정의 여운으로 온몸에 힘이 들어가지 않았다. 닐은 늘어져있는 그에게 휴지를 건네주었다. 그리고는 계속해 투덜거리며 샤워실로 들어갔다. 

 

 혼자 남은 모지는 크게 심호흡했다. 솔직히 말해 몇 년 만에 느껴보는 진한 쾌감이었다. 스킬과 경험이 없어도 이 닐 카프리란 꼬맹이는… 대단히 섹시했다. 모지는 열이 식지 않은 머리로 멍하니 생각했다. 그 때 거리에서 닐은 만난 건 정말 엄청난 행운이었어. 특히 잔뜩 흐트러진 채로 숨을 몰아쉬며 올려볼 때의 얼굴이란……아니, 이게 아닌데. 모지는 다시 떠오르는 닐의 야한 표정을 얼른 지워버렸다. 다시 설까봐 두려웠다. 사진과 같은 완벽한 기억력이란 것은 이럴 땐 불편했다. 그는 얼른 바지를 다시 입으며 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그 때 거리에서 저 꼬맹이를 만난 건, 한편으론 모지에게 대단한 불행일 지도 몰랐다. 


End file.
